


Just One Game?

by StarrImagine



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Logan is the only one with chill, anxiety attack, i really don't know how to tag this story, not in a bad way, roman acts a bit like a child, virgil just wants to be alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrImagine/pseuds/StarrImagine
Summary: Virgil's day to himself doesn't go as planned.orVirgil might be an anxious mess, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t clean himself up every once in a while.





	Just One Game?

Patton knocked on the door to anxiety's room, hopping with excitment. “Virgil! We’re about to play an exciting game of uno. Would you like to join us?”

The anxious side came to the door. “Oh hey Pat. Um, sorry I don’t really feel like playing right now.”

“Aw please kiddo? It won’t be as fun without you! We always love having you in the group.”

Virgil smiled lightly at Patton, who always did his best to make him feel included. He really didn’t want to say no, but he just wasn’t up for a game.

He’d been feeling a bit overwhelmed lately. A lot of the times there wouldn’t only be one thing to set off anxiety. In this case it had been a lot of small cases that had been building up. Thomas had been trying out some new video ideas and other projects, and of course Virgil was concerned about it. He and Roman were arguing more often which wasn’t rare in a case like this. Roman would suddenly be bursting with ideas to feed to Thomas, but anxiety always had something to say about it. He didn’t mean to be negative. It was just his literal job to doubt everything.

Also the sides had been doing more activities together courtesy of Patton who believed they needed to spend more time bonding. It was nice of course, but late night he hadn’t gotten much sleep. It was one of those nights where he couldn’t stop thinking about seemingly everything. Though he’d done his best to stay calm enough to where Thomas himself would wake up.To put it short, he was tired and wanted to spend some time alone.

“Thanks Patton really, but I just don’t want to play.”

The way Patton’s face fell was almost enough for Virgil to just suck it up and join the group, but he was already teetering. He felt like one little thing, even if it was nothing, would be enough to send him over the edge.

“Okay Virge.” Patton smiled. Virgil hoped he understood why he was declining the offer, even if he didn’t say it directly. “Come and join the game if you ever feel like it later. Have fun in your room!” He added before bouncing down the hall.

Virgil closed his door and sighed and he flopped down onto the mountain of blanket and pillows that was his bed. He put on his headphones and selected and started up and audiobook while wrap himself up in the tangle of comforters. He was just setting in when he heard another knock on his door.

Reluctantly he opened it, thinking it was Patton again. Instead it was Logan standing there.

“Can I help you?” he asked flatly.

“I came to check on your well being. Patton was a bit concerned and I offered to observe whether or not you were in distress.”

“Oh.” Virgil supposed he should have told Patton he was feeling anxious(unsurprisingly), but while Patton meant well he would be the first to offer a hug or try to pull him into the group more to comfort. Sometimes he needed that, but other times he really needed the opposite. “I’ll be fine really. I just want to time to myself that’s all.”

Logan nodded. “I see. I will tell Patton he has nothing to worry about. Apologies for disturbing you, I understand well what it is like to want to break from the other.” And with that Logan left. Virgil was grateful for the side. Sure they could somethms not get along.One dealt with logical thought, and the other seemed to only ever supply irrational ones, so that was only natural. However, Virgil could safely say he had the most in common with Logan, including sometimes having enough of the other sides for the time being.

Hoping that he wouldn’t have to get up again for at least the next few hours, Virgil snuggled back into his nest of blanket. He closed his eyes and left himself relax. Everything felt great another, louder, knock echoed through his room. He ignored it, hoping they would just go away, but the knocking only got louder and faster.

Virgil threw open the door and scowled. Of course it was Roman.

“Come on doctor gloom, just play the gaaaame.” Roman dragged the last word out into a groan as he threw his head back. “You are well aware of how much these group activities mean to Patton.”  
“Roman, I already said no. I’ll play later or tomorrow, but not right now.”

“I know all you’re doing in there is listening to that dreaded pg 13 music. You can spare 10 minutes.”

“I already said no.” Virgil felt himself getting frustrated. It was a stupid game of cards! He didn’t have to be there and he didn’t want to be there either. It wasn’t the end of the world. “I’m not feeling up to it today.”

Roman rambled on about the importance of group bonding and team building and was sure to add his usual unnecessary drama to claim how this card game could impact how the sides work together as a team and whatever. Virgil had stopped listen halfway though, and was tempted to just slam the door on the prince.

“Hey! Are you even paying attention?” Roman was not a fan of being ignored. He was always trying to grab the center of attention. To go unnoticed would not do.

“No I’m not. Are you done yet, or what cause I don’t plan on standing here all day.”

“Are we so insufferable that you cannot stand to play a single game of uno with us?” Roman scoffed. “All you do is sit in your room all day! You say you want to be included but you never act like it. Ugh you are impossible.”

And just like that Virgil snapped.

“ _I’m impossible?!_ All I wanted was one stupid afternoon to myself, and you get angry at me over a freaking card game?! What do you people not understand about the word _no_ ! Just leave. Me. _Alone_.”

Virgil closed the door, somehow resisting the urge to slam it as loud as possible.

He buried himself under several layer of blankets, feeling the frustration bubble up inside of him as he curled in on himself.

_Maybe I was too mean to Roman?_

And with that one thought, the sadness and self loathing joined closed in, as well as a mix of other emotions he didn’t know ow to name.

_I was too mean. I shouldn’t have yelled. Ugh why is princey so annoying. Why didn’t i just go play? Maybe I am impossible…_

He felt like crying, but thought the whole situation was too stupid to waste tears over to he held them back. He put on his headphone and turned his, as princey would refer to it pg-13 music, up as high he could tolerate. Soon, he got lost in the emotions of the music, some songs explaining how he felt perfectly. He pushed the day’s and the week’s event’s to the back of his mind for now and just focused on where he was. He made his room even darker than normal and slowly he started to unwind.

Virgil might be an anxious mess, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t clean himself up every once in a while.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vent fic I wrote at 11 till almost 1 am. I've just been having a bad couple of days and needed to take some of it out on poor Virgil. It's funny how I put the characters I claim to love the most in the worst situations.
> 
> Also sorry is Roman if a bit much. I need a lot more practice writing him (really all the sides ah I hate rereading my writing the all seem so OOC) and he's basically my filling the role of my little cousin who begged me to play uno then got very angry when I said no, and said she wanted to break my computer cause if she did I would play.
> 
> Also I have this headcannon Virgil is always conjuring up more blankets and pillows for himself cause he's always cold and they make him feel warm and protected without actually needing to touch anyone. 
> 
> Anyways this note is getting to long so... yeah.


End file.
